


Surviving the fire

by mist_e_rose2014



Category: The 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_e_rose2014/pseuds/mist_e_rose2014
Summary: What if the delinquents decide to ride out praimfaya on Becca's island?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching The 100 again for the thousandth time. I was in season 4 where Clarke sees the house on Becca's island.
> 
> I got the brilliant (IMHO) to do a fanfic based on it. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this short snippet while I work on it some more.

Clarke emerged from the shower, cleaner than she’d been in a long time. She heard Murphy and Emori talking below over the radio’s blaring sounds of heavy metal. She sat on the bed, wanting, needing to get some sleep. She’d been so busy trying to stop praimfaya that she’d had very little sleep and even less to eat. The taste of the food Murphy, yes that John Murphy was cooking downstairs made her salivate. In the end, the call of the big fluffy bed with all the pillows won. Clare crawled underneath the covers, allowing her troubled mind to forget everything she’d survived and had to survive.

“Hey sleeping beauty” Bellamy shook Clarke awake a few hours later. He hated to wake her up, but they still had work to do. Raven had called for a meeting. Clarke’s presence was necessary at that meeting.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, craning her neck “Bellamy, what are you doing here?” she asked, as her sleep brain faded and she focused on him. “I thought you were at Arkadia?”

“I was” he sighed “but I had to leave.” 

Clarke read something in his tone, saw something in his eyes “Octavia?” she inquired.

He shook his head, looking down at the floor, not saying anything.

“What happened?” she asked.

“We don’t have time to talk about it now, Raven wants to meet” he murmured.

“Hey,” she reached for his hand “tell me what happened, Raven can wait for a few minutes.”

She scooted over making space for him on the bed. He sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him. He leaned back against the wall, tilting his head to look down at her. “I haven’t slept in a real bed in ages” he sighed.

Clarke laughed “I know the feeling. But enough with the distractions, tell me what happened” she repeated forcefully.

“You’re not going to give up on this, are you?” he sighed.

She shook her head “nope, so you might as well spill” she sat up next to him.

Bellamy looked at her for a second, he’d seen that look in her eyes many times, this was not a battle he was going to win. “fine” he blew out a breath. “Something happened at the ark” he told her what Marcus had relayed, telling the story as he remembered it being told to him. “And then she just ran off” he sighed raggedly “no one knows where she is at.”

“I’m sorry” she held his hand “I know you worry about her, but she made her choice” Clarke sighed “and I know hearing that doesn’t help either, but…” she trailed off looking at him.

“It’s okay” he sighed “I mean what else is there to say, really?” he asked.

“Maybe you just need to get some sleep?” Clarke suggested patting the bed beside her, “I promise I don’t bite.”

He laughed softly, “it isn’t you I worry about, it’s…”

“me” Raven appeared in the doorway.

“Yeah, her” Bellamy nodded in agreement.

“the meeting?” she looked at them both with an irritated glare.

“It’s her fault” Bellamy pointed at Clarke, “she made me tell her what was wrong.”

Raven shook her head at them “you two are going to drive me nuts, you do know, that, right?”

“sorry” Clarke grimaced “but there’s room here for you” she patted the other side of the bed.

“I’ve been in bed for days thanks to your mom” Raven shook her head, “but since the two of you missed the meeting, I’ll do it here,” she sat down on a chair beside the bed.

“This is a beautiful house” Raven sighed “too bad it’s going to be gone in a few months.”

Clarke screwed up her face “What if it wasn’t?” she asked, hesitantly. She didn’t want to sound crazy, after all what was a little metal and steel compared to a nuclear fire.

“I think you got too much sleep” Bellamy muttered, looking at her as If she lost her mind.

“I mean it” she defended her statement “Who’s to say, Becca or even Alie didn’t take steps to preserve this place?” She shrugged “I mean do you see any other structure like this, anywhere?” she asked.

Raven wrinkled her face “I’m not saying that’s entirely impossible, but the chances of it being a possibility is very rare” she glanced at Clarke.

“Rare, but not impossible” Clarke eyed her, “right?”

“I suppose” Raven shrugged “but it wouldn’t hold all of us.”

“But it would hold ALL of us” Clarke glanced between Raven and Bellamy “plus, the lab has living space and the bunker.”

“When you say all of us, who do you mean?” Bellamy asked.

“us” she looked around the room “Murphy, Emori, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Jackson, Miller my mom, Kane, Octavia,”

“If we can find her” Bellamy muttered bitterly.

“and maybe even Roan” Clarke added. “I mean we’d be cramped, but it’s worth a shot, right?” she asked.

“And everybody else?” Raven looked at her.

“The can have the bunker in Polis, didn’t you say Jaha went to find it.?”

“I mean it’s not a terrible idea” Raven shrugged “a little selfish, maybe but not a bad idea.”

“Yeah, it is selfish” Clarke agreed “but in the end, we’re here, not there and getting back to Arkadia, and then Polis in time could be tricky.”

Ever the level head among them, Raven was the first to speak. “First, Marcus isn’t here, neither are Jasper, Monty or Harper” she held up a finger. “second, we have to see if _this_ is even a possibility” she looked around.

“But if it was” Clarke eyed her, looking for her opinion.

“ _If_ it was” Raven spoke in a level voice “and that is a BIG if” she glanced at them, “it could work.”

Bellamy looked thoughtfully, Clarke’s proposition was a bit far-fetched, but it was a good idea. Selfish yes, but the few of them were all that were left of the original hundred. At this point, they spent the last four years living in worse conditions. “I don’t hate the idea” Bellamy looked between them “but we have some serious work to do to even make sure this could work. Which means princess” he looked down at Clarke, you have to get out of bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, Bellamy, Raven, Roan, Abby, Murphy, Emori, and Jackson were sitting in the lab. They were conferencing with Harper, Monty, Jasper and Kane back at the ark. 

“Okay, were in a private room, away from everybody else. What’s the big secret?” Monty asked impatiently.  
“Calm down Monty” Harper patted his shoulder “they wouldn’t be doing this for nothing.”

“Thanks, Harper” Raven glared at Monty. “so, we’ve been thinking about praimfaya and how to survive it.”

“Aren’t we all?” Monty arched his eyebrows.

“Not me” Jasper chimed in. 

“Shut up Jasper” Bellamy and Clarke said in unison. 

“Shut up all of you” Raven declared emphatically. Her outburst silenced all of them. 

“Sorry” Monty apologized, “things here are kind of tough right now” he sighed. 

“Which is why we wanted to talk to you” Raven glowered at the screen. Her statement was met with silence, so she continued. “We think you guys should come to Becca’s Island, we can ride the storm out here.”

“There?” Monty asked incredulously. “What is even there?” he asked. 

“There’s a huge house, a bunker and a multi-level, underground laboratory” Raven told them. 

“I can see the bunker and the underground laboratory” Harper spoke thoughtfully, “but how is a house going to withstand a fire that is going to destroy the world?” she asked. 

Raven bit her lip, “That part we’re not sure about yet” she admitted, “but even if that is the case, bunker and laboratory are pretty big and powered completely off the grid by underground power lines.”

“Okay, even if that could work” Monty looked at them warily “what happened to saving everybody?” he asked. 

“I heard Jaha is in Polis working on that” Abby spoke up.

“He is” Kane confirmed “but Abby, you know his style of leadership wouldn’t go far with the grounders. And they’re going to need a doctor” he glanced at Abby.

“I know” she sighed, looking at Clarke, a sad expression on her face. “I’ve been thinking about that, too.” 

Clarke didn’t need to hear her mother’s next statement to know what she was thinking. If this deal worked out, Abby would go back to the Ark. From there, she and Marcus would go to Polis and ride praimfaya out there. Abby looked at Clarke, who nodded her head in resolve. Five years, wasn’t that long of a time. They nearly spent that time apart already, besides this time they had technology to keep in touch. Bellamy watched their interaction with intensity. He too, knew the unspoken words that had passed between them. He squeezed her hand gently. She turned to look at him, nodding in silent thanks.

Both the room they were in and the feed from the ark were quiet following this conversation until Raven broke the silence. “Well, what do you think?” she asked.

“What about everybody here?” Harper was the first to speak. 

“Most of them follow Kane’s leadership, where he goes, they will” Abby assured them “The ones who don’t, well that’s their choice,” she shrugged. 

“Would we survive if we did this?” Jasper asking, surprising everyone, he’d been the prophet of living your best life now because it was all going to end since Clarke broke the news to Bellamy and Bellamy to Raven, who told the three of them.

“Yes” Raven answered “we have food, albeit dried meat and rations, enough space to house all of us comfortably. Since the island is powered by underground lines, we’d have some creature comforts, and enough room that even if we had to stay in the lab or the bunker, we all could still have our own space.” 

They all knew they would not get that in an underground bunker with thousands of grounders, who potentially meant ill for them. 

“We came down from the ark with less than that and survived” Clarke added, wincing when she met Abby’s gaze. She hadn’t meant to throw her mother or anyone else under the bus, but it was true. They’d basically been sent down as sacrificial lambs four years ago, and despite all the odds, they’d made it this far. Surviving praimfaya wouldn’t be a walk in the park, but it could be done in relative comfort, together, as they’d survived everything else.

There was a noise in the background as a scuffle broke out in the ark. “I wouldn’t miss that” Monty shook his head. 

“why the hell not” Jasper shrugged “at least this way, if we die, we die together, right?”

“I don’t plan on dying” Bellamy spoke quietly, “but if we have to ride out nuclear fire, I’d rather it be with you guys” he admitted. There was general consensus with his comment. “

“So, you guys need to get out of there and come to us” Raven instructed. “Bring what you can, but try not to arouse suspicion about what you are doing,” she warned. “This will not go well with the others.”

“I’ll just say that I am sending them on a scouting mission to gather any type of materials that may help us,” Marcus shrugged. “No one is going to question my decision on that.”

They all knew he was right. The people at the ark had a deep respect for Marcus’ leadership. They would do as he requested because it was all most of them knew anyway. 

“Get here as soon as you can” Raven told them, “We have a lot of work to do.”

After a little bit of conversation, the conference ended and the people in both locations began to plan their next steps. Each side was nervous that this whole plan was not guaranteed to work, but were satisfied that they could at least survive whatever came next. Even if it meant losing the house and having to share the lab and the bunker.


	3. Chapter 3

After the conference, Raven hurried off to the lab eager to learn every one of Becca’s secrets of the island, house and bunker included. They all knew if there was a secret entrance, exit or hidden compartments, she would find it. The rest of them except for Clarke, Abby, Luna and Jackson split up and began exploring every square inch of the bunker, house and lab. They were determined to leave no stone untouched in their search for a solution. Abby took Jackson, Clarke and Luna to the medical lab to continue genetic testing on the nightblood Luna had supplied, as well as help Clarke and Jackson be as ready as possible for any and all medical emergencies. It was also a way to spend the last bit of time she would be able to with her daughter for the next five years.

Several hours had passed before they all decided to call it a night, except for Raven of course, who was refusing to budge until she got the answers she wanted. Bellamy was sent to retrieve her from the lab. 

“Let’s go Raven” he stood over her, demanding that she stop and take a break. 

“I can’t Bellamy” she declared “it’s been hours and I don’t know any more than I did yesterday,” she shrugged off his touch.

He reached for her again, this time catching her arm in a firm grip “Look at me Raven” his voice left no room for discussion. 

She heaved a heavy sigh, then turned her head to look at him “I can’t stop, Bellamy” she declared vehemently “our survival depends on me, and me alone” she looked at him. “this is not a fight I can send you or Clarke or the others to fix for us.”

“I’m well aware of that Raven” he cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze “but Monty will be here tomorrow, and he can help you. Worst case scenario, we all camp out here in the lab or in the bunker” he told her. “This place” he looked around “and the bunker are bigger and better than anything we had before you got here. This would hold us all. It would be cramped, but we’d still survive” he stressed. “So, do yourself and us a favor. Take a night off, eat, sleep, relax. We’ll all start again tomorrow.”

Bellamy didn’t know if it was his talk or the exhaustion clearly written on her face, but she relented, allowing Bellamy to lead her to the house, where everybody else was already gathered. 

“Don’t you have to Clarke to keep an eye on?” Raven grumbled as they walked to the house.

“not tonight” he shook his head. Clarke and Abby had retreated to the bunker to spend some time together before Abby and Luna headed back to Arkadia, then onto Polis. Tomorrow, might be a different story, “but tonight, you’re my agenda.”

“lucky me” Raven growled sarcastically.

Bellamy laughed “you’ll thank me tomorrow” he assured her, “anything else?” he cocked his head at her.

“Would it matter if there was?” she muttered, walking beside her. He shook his head in response. “Then lead the way,” she sighed resolutely.

“What are we doing here mom? Clarke looked around the elaborate bunker down the hill from the house where everybody else had gathered. 

“I just wanted some time with my daughter before…” she trailed off quietly, there was no need to finish the sentence, Clarke knew what she meant. “There are so many things I’ve wanted, needed to say to you.” Abby turned to look at her daughter, “but something always came up, and now when I would have the time, you’re going to be here, and I’m going to be in Polis.”

“Mom, it’s okay, we don’t have to…” Clarke began

“You might not need to hear the things I have to say, but I need to say them, so please, just hear me out, okay?” she pleaded. 

Clarke nodded, settling back into the couch, she feared this would be a long conversation. 

“All of this” Abby looked around, motioning with her hands “has come into play because I trusted Jaha more, then I believed in your dad” she sighed. “I thought when I told him your father’s plans, he would talk to him, make him see things differently” she sighed sadly. “I didn’t figure that he would float Jake or that they would put you in the detention center.” She took another deep breath “and from there everything spiraled. Before I knew it, you were gone, sent to earth with the rest of the hundred. I didn’t even try to bargain for your life, I just let you go…” she sighed.

“If you hadn’t I’d been dead in six months” Clarke pointed out “no one was actually getting retrials, they just said that to make it seem like it.”

“On some level, I knew that was true” Abby spoke softly “but I always thought I’d be able to explain things, make them better for you, but then your bracelet quit working and I thought you were…” her voice cracked a little.

“I wanted you to think that” Clarke admitted. “Wells had just been killed by Charlotte. Then I found out he lied about telling his dad, so I wouldn’t know it was you, which made me even angrier. I wanted you to feel what I felt, so I took the bracelet off,” she looked down a little ashamed of herself. 

“I’m so sorry, honey” Abby reached for her hand. “I thought when I got to earth we’d have time to talk and set things straight, but then the grounder attack happened, and Mount Weather, and the war with the grounders, now nuclear meltdowns” Abby sighed “There was never time and when there was you and I were always on opposite sides it seemed like.”

She reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ears, “you are so much like your dad, and so much more brave than I ever was” she sighed softly, “ever will be. And I just wanted to make sure you know how much I love you, and how sorry I am that I set this whole thing in motion by trusting Jaha to begin with.”

Clarke sat up “Mom, I’m not trying to punish you by staying here” she looked into her mother’s eyes, “Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Jasper, even Emori and Roan, they’re my people” she declared.

“don’t forget Bellamy” Abby chuckled “he’s clearly in your corner.”

“He wasn’t always” Clarke laughed softly “we butted heads often in the beginning, still do sometimes” she grinned “he likes to think things out, make a plan. Me, I just do it…” she laughed “and it drives him nuts.” She told her mom about Atom after the acid fog, the issue of what to do with Murphy after Charlotte’s bombshell, and the incident at the old bunker where they found the guns.

“And yet, every time you’re in trouble, he’s there to bail you out” Abby pointed out. “and you do the same for him.”

“We learned how to lead together” Clarke shrugged “it was a struggle and it certainly wasn’t pretty, but eventually, we got to where we are now.”

“And you take care of each other, above everyone else” Abby pointed out. She had been watching them over the years, even the nastiest of fights didn’t matter when one or the other of them was in danger. 

“We all do that for each other” Clarke pointed out “we’re friends, we all survived horrible things together.”

“Yes, you do,” Abby agreed “but you do it even more for each other.”

“Maybe” Clarke agreed quietly, “but we had to. We figured out we were stronger together, than on opposite sides of things.”

“great relationships often start out that way” Abby cocked her head.

“Mom” Clarke groaned “we’re just friends, I swear” before she could continue a knock at the door interrupted them. 

“Hey, sorry to butt in” Bellamy appeared carrying two plates of food “but I thought you might want something to eat” he placed the plates on the table in front of them. 

“Thanks Bellamy” Abby smiled at him “I didn’t even think about that.”

He shrugged “I knew Clarke wouldn’t think of it either” he shrugged “so, I just fixed a couple of plates. I’ll go now, so you two can…”

“Please stay” Abby motioned to the couch. She reached for her plate of food, noticing that he had given her a little of everything, but Clarke’s plate was filled with only certain foods. 

“no, it’s okay” he shook his head “you two can talk.”

“actually, we were talking about you two” Abby looked at him.

“That should be interesting” Bellamy grinned “I might stay after all. Move over princess”

Clarke groaned, making room for him. Now sitting in the middle between Bellamy and her mom. 

“Why do you call her that?” Abby asked.

“Mom” Clarke groaned again.

Bellamy merely grinned “let me tell you a story about a, oof” he clutched his side as a well-aimed elbow from Clarke caught him in the ribs. 

Clarke glared at him, silently pleading for him to just shut up, but her tucked her neatly into his side, arms pinned to avoid any more blows. “you just sit and eat like a good little princess” he murmured “while I tell mommy some stories.”

Clarke growled at him, wishing he wouldn’t but she knew better. So, she ate in silence groaning some more as he elaborated on some of the things she had already told her mom about. “you are a pain in the ass” she swore, glaring at him.

“takes one to know one princess” he merely laughed, as he continued his tales. 

Abby listened with mixed emotions at the stories he told, watching as Clarke shifted slightly away from him, well aware of her mother’s gaze and unspoken thoughts. She never ventured too far from his reach though. When she was clearly done eating, he took the plate from her hand and placed it on the table in front of them. Clarke shook her head as he continued to tell more stories of their survival.

“See I told you he’d still be here,” they heard murphy’s voice, followed by the others. 

“I thought you were coming right back,” Raven arched her eyebrows at Bellamy. 

“I was, but then…” he began to explain. 

“It was my fault” Abby spoke in his defense “I was curious to know how you guys survived.”

“by the skin of our teeth” Murphy grunted “but thanks to these two” he sat on the other side of Clarke, pushing her further into Bellamy’s side “we survived.”

“It was fun watching them at time though” Raven laughed. “you never knew if they were going to come an agreement or fight it out.” 

“We managed quite well” Clarke retorted “and none of you died, so…” she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Well to be fair, some of us did, and one of us almost did” he cocked his head at her. 

“This is the Charlotte story, right?” Abby asked. 

“you’ve heard it, then” Murphy murmured.

“She was a kid Murphy” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Besides, one could blame Bellamy too” she laughed softly.

“How was I supposed to know she would take my advice literally?” he glowered at her. 

“What advice was that?” Abby asked. Bellamy sighed, glaring at Clarke before turning his eyes to Abby. He told her about Charlotte’s nightmares and what he told Octavia about slaying her dragons, so she’d never have to fear them again. 

“They did butt heads a lot” Raven looked between Bellamy and Clarke “but without them, we would’ve never survived.”

“It wasn’t just us” Clark disagreed “Monty and Raven saved our butts many times with their big brains.”

Abby looked around at the group gathered. I’m glad you guys will have each other” she nodded solemnly at them. “you’re going to need each other more than ever. Five years is a long time to be stuck in a place.”

“We’ll be okay” Raven responded “besides, if this works, we’ll have a lot of room to spread out if needed, and we’ll have some conveniences.”

“I’ll just be happy to have running water and hot shower” Clarke shrugged “that was a luxury we didn’t have at the drop ship.”

“I know you guys will be okay” Abby looked between them “and I know you will take care of each other. I’m really proud of you, all of you” she spoke softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning after a quick breakfast, and even quicker goodbye, Roan left with Luna, Abby, Bellamy and Clarke to head for the boat which they would take to meet Harper, Monty, Marcus and Jasper on the opposite beach. They’d agreed that it would be better to meet halfway rather than travel all the way in and try to get back.

Bellamy stepped back allowing Abby and Clarke a moment of privacy. He couldn’t hear what they saying very clearly, but whatever it was Clarke shook her head vehemently, pointing towards him and the bunker. Abby sighed resolutely, as if knowing the answer before she even asked it. She tucked a stray hair behind Clarke’s ear, kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

“you take care of my baby” Abby spoke louder, turning her gaze to Bellamy as Clarke began walking toward her.

“I will” he nodded solemnly, turning his gaze to Clarke, who had reached his side. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. “Find my sister, please?”

Abby nodded “When I do, I’ll take her to the bunker myself’ She promised.

“she can be pretty hard-headed” Bellamy laughed softly.

“I’m familiar with hard-headed” Abby smiled at Clarke “If I can handle my hard-headed kid, I can handle your sister.”

Bellamy laughed at that. He bet she could handle Octavia. Abby Griffin could be very tough when she wanted to be. They exchanged the traditional Skaikru greeting before Roan urged them that they needed to get moving soon.

“you okay?” Bellamy asked as they walked back to the lab where Raven and Jackson waited for them.

Clarke nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak. She was okay. She wanted to do this, even if they ended up riding praimfaya out in the bunker or the lab. She was also worried about her mom and Marcus, as well as others. She wasn’t sure how Skaikru and grounders would manage to live together. If the rumors were true, the bunker in Polis would house more than a thousand people. How they would survive and live together was another thing.

“They’ll be fine, and so will we” he assured her.

“I know” she replied quietly, “I will feel better when I hear they got to the bunker and are safe.”

“Then the fun starts” he chuckled softly “they have to learn to live together.”

“Octavia and Indra will help them” she spoke confidently.

“If they find her” he looked down.

“Hey” she turned to look at him “Octavia is stubborn, but she’s not stupid” she reached for his hand. “If she doesn’t show up to the bunker by herself, mom and Marcus will find her and take her.”

“I want to believe you” he sighed heavily “but she is so mad right now.”

“Did they get off okay?” Raven asked.

“yeah” Bellamy answered “find anything new?” he asked.

“I haven’t found anything yet” Raven glanced up briefly from the computer she’d been working on “but if everything on this island is powered by underground power sources, wouldn’t they have to access those somehow?” she asked.

“Yeah” Bellamy agreed, thinking about her question. “and if Becca or ALie or whoever went to the trouble of creating this paradise, they would have wanted to protect it, right?”

Raven nodded, chewing her lower lip. “so, tunnels?” she looked at them.

“And if you were going to make tunnels you’d have to cover ALL the buildings, right?” she asked. The question was posed to the them, but her attention was on the computer in front of her. “Computer show me the underground map of the island.”

The computer whizzed and whirred for a minute before a map appeared on the large screen. Raven studied it with great interest. “Okay” she turned to look at the three of them, holding a red laser pointer. “We are here.”

They nodded at her listening intently. None of them doubted her prowess when it came to this kind of thing. She moved the pointer showing them the house on the hill and the bunker down the hill. “Computer show me a split screen of the underground map and the lowest floor of the bunker” she commanded. The image changed slightly.

“There” she turned to them, grinning victoriously. They stared quietly at the blueprint type of map. She sighed impatiently “it’s a trap door” shaking her head. “And I’m betting, it opens to tunnels, connecting the house and bunker to the lab.”

“Nice work Raven” Clarke smiled at her. “but one question, the house has a lot of glass, and I’m sure even bulletproof glass will melt in a nuclear fire.”

Raven nodded “I’m working on that. Becca escaped into space, but Alie is another story” she stopped, thinking for a minute. “She may have built in some kind of protection. I just have to find it. It’ll be easier when Monty gets here to help.”

“Don’t work too hard Raven” Clarke cautioned “you still need to rest and take care of your brain.”

“yeah, yeah” she waved her concern off.

“I mean it Raven” she stared at her.

“I promise, I will take it easy” Raven sighed. “In the meantime, you three check these area out. If I’m right, and we can protect the house, we can live in the bunker or the house or the lab or all three if necessary.”

They all stood there for a second. “I promise, I won’t do anything stupid” she sighed. “Now go.”

Bellamy took a radio, handed one to Jackson and another to Raven. “Call us if you need anything” he looked into her eyes.

“I will” she assured him “now go, we don’t have a lot of time to figure this out.”

In the end, Clarke stayed with Raven in the lab, while Bellamy and Jackson went to find the tunnel system running underneath the house and lab.

“I don’t need a babysitter” Raven scowled at her.

“Maybe I do” Clarke shrugged.

“You always do” Raven laughed softly. Half the trouble Clarke got into could be avoided if she would just talk through it before taking action. “Did Abby get off okay?” she asked.

“After trying to convince me to go with her” Clarke nodded in response. “I told her it wasn’t personal, I just wanted to stay with…”

“Bellamy?” Raven arched her eyebrows at Clarke, grinning.

“ _my friends_ ” Clarke retorted, cocking her head “and maybe Bellamy, too” she shrugged.

They all knew Bellamy thought too much and Clarke didn’t think enough.

“Yeah, you two are definitely better together, then apart” Raven laughed softly. “He would brood for days wondering if you were okay and you would find a way to get here come hell or high water.”

“Besides, If I have to be stuck somewhere for five years, shouldn’t it be with people I actually like?” Clarke asked.

“There is that” Raven agreed, turning her attention back to the computer. Clarke lounged in a chair watching her work. She knew Raven would save them, she always has. They just had to make sure she didn’t work herself into another stroke.

“YES” Clarke was awakened by Raven’s victorious yelp a couple of hours later. Jackson and Bellamy chuckled softly, also sitting in the chairs.

“yeah, some babysitter you were” Raven grinned at her.

“sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night,” she sighed. “What did you figure out?” She asked lifting her head off the desk, she’d been leaning against.

Before Raven had a chance to show them, new voices filled the lab. Harper, Monty, Jasper and Roan entered the lab. Monty’s eyes were huge. A fellow engineer and science geek, like Raven this lab was a slice of heaven.

“Wow” he declared, breathlessly.

“Where’s Murphy and Emori?” Harper looked around, realizing they weren’t in the room.

“Up at the house, probably cooking enough food for an army” Clarke grinned.

“Murphy cooks?” Jasper looked shocked.

“Murphy cooks” Clarke nodded, smiling “and pretty good, too.”

“Any word on O?” Bellamy looked at them.

“Indra was out looking for her. Abby said she would make sure she got into the bunker” Harper smiled softly at him. “She’ll be okay Bellamy.”

Bellamy nodded softly, not entirely convinced, but there wasn’t much he could do from here.

“Anybody want to see what I figured out?” Raven shrugged, eyeing them all.

“Sorry Raven” Clarke laughed softly “dazzle us all with your findings.”

Raven rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the monitors. “Watch this” she commanded, pulling up an image of the house on the hill.

“Nice house” Monty whistled under his breath.

“Very nice” Clarke agreed “we’re trying to save it.”

Raven stared impatiently at them. “Sorry” Clarke held her hands up, “carry on.”

Raven enlarged the image, so the house came more into view. Then she pressed a series of commands on the keyboard. They watched in awe as the immaculate glass house, disappeared behind a wall of what appeared to be metal sheets, wrapping itself around the house. She pressed another set of commands and another sheet of metal rolled from the eaves, and over the top of the house, completing encasing the house.

“Nice job Rae” Bellamy commented. “Is it airtight?” he asked.

“let’s go see” Raven shrugged “the tunnels work, right?” she asked.

Bellamy nodded “connects the lab to the bunker and the house” he replied.

The group followed Bellamy and Jackson to the lowest floor of the bunker. He opened the tunnel, stepping back to let them pass, following them at the end. As they entered, motion activated lights lit the way, guiding them to the house. They came to a door that Jackson opened, revealing the basement of the house. They emerged from the basement into the massive kitchen through the pantry.

“What the hell?” Murphy stood, hands on his hips, motioning to the darkened windows. Despite the darkness, the house was well lit and aired out.

“Sorry Murphy” Raven shrugged “but we’re trying to save the house.”

“Well, I’d say you saved it” he snorted.

“And that’s a good thing” Emori spoke up. “Ignore him, he was just caught off guard.”

“Whatever” Murphy scowled “but since you’re all here, lunch is ready” he motioned to the counter.

“I could eat” Jasper was the first to grab a plate. The others laughed and followed suit, sitting at the big table to eat.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, so you’ve proven your big brain works, can you please open the windows again” Murphy looked at Raven. “We’re going to be in the dark for a long time, I’d like to get as much sun as I can.”

“I thought cockroaches liked it in the dark” Clarke chuckled.

“I don’t have to feed everyone Griffin” he retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Ok you two, chill out” Bellamy glanced between them.

“Relax Bellamy, we’re just having a little fun” Murphy rolled his eyes.

They all took the tunnels back to the lab, where Raven input the commands to roll back to metal sheets protecting the house. She briefed everybody on their current status, then opened the floor for comments.

“So, the house has three bedrooms and an office. The Lab has five more rooms that could be converted into bedrooms and the bunker has two bedrooms” she turned to look at them. “Who wants to bunk where?” she asked.

“I claim a room in the bunker for Emori and I” Murphy was the first to speak “No offense Reyes, but we don’t how much radiation the metal sheeting will actually keep out of the house.”

She shrugged “none taken, I would feel the same way. I mean we really don’t know, do we?”

“Before you divvy up rooms, make sure you have room for two more” Miller appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Echo.

“Echo” Roan looked up “what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m here to make sure you stay safe” she looked around at Skaikru.

“I’m perfectly safe, Echo” he murmured “but since you’re already here” he looked around.

“You thought I was going to the bunker when you were here?” he walked over to Jackson, hitting him on the back of the head.

“It was actually good she followed me” Miller looked at Echo. “people are getting crazy out there.”

“Do they know about this place?” Clarke looked at him. He shook his head. “you’re sure?” she asked.

“We weren’t followed” Echo added “I made sure.”

“and yet you knew” Bellamy cocked his head. He and Echo had a long history, most of it bad.

“It’s my job to know where my King is” she challenged, holding his gaze.

“There’s no royalty here” Raven glanced between them “if you stay, you have to realize that.”

“I’m just here to survive like the rest of you, and make sure he survives” she pointed at Roan.

“Enough, this…” Bellamy glanced between them is the reason we want to stay here. To avoid all the infighting. If you can’t handle that, then leave now” he looked at Echo.

“Why me?” she looked hurt.

“two reasons” he met her gaze “One, we need Raven if we’re going to survive. And two, I trust her” he looked at Raven.

Echo looked down momentarily “I understand, I can adapt.”

“Good” Bellamy nodded “now back to choosing rooms” he looked around the room.

“I’m staying here in the lab” Raven declared, “already got my room staked out.”

“us too” Monty spoke next, motioning to Harper “I can’t wait to explore this place.”

To no one’s surprise, Jasper claimed a room in the lab next to Harper and Monty.

“There’s a room off the clinic we’ll take” Jackson spoke for him and miller.

“I want the big bedroom…” Clarke began, only to be stopped by Bellamy.

“Of course, you do princess” he chuckled. “as much as I hate to agree with Murphy, we need to make sure the house survives before anyone claims anything there. Clarke and I will share one of the rooms left here in the lab” he looked at her for confirmation. She nodded in agreement. “you two take the other. If the house survives the first wave of praimfaya, the four of us will share it.” Echo and Roan nodded in agreement.

“Okay, since that’s settled we need to get the rooms transformed and get the dried food stored. I don’t suppose you brought any more with you?” Raven glanced at Echo and Miller.

Milled nodded “Abby sent a bunch of food, medical supplies, blankets and booze” he grinned at the last one. “And Marcus sent radiation suits, just in case. Also” he looked at Bellamy “Indra and Marcus found Octavia” he told him.

“She okay?” he asked, his relief visible.

“She was shacked up in a cave with Ilian, avoiding the acid rain. They’re both going to Polis with everyone else.”

“That should be interesting” he chuckled “I almost wish I was there to watch that.”

After that, Raven split up the chores, while she and Monty continued working in the lab.

“I told you she’d be okay” Clarke told Bellamy as they converted one of the labs into a room they would share.

“shut up” he pushed her shoulder. “You’re okay with me volunteering us to share a room, right?” he asked.

She nodded “it makes sense” she smiled at him “besides, If I have to choose who to share a room with between you and Echo, I’ll choose you.”

He laughed “I feel the same way about the king” he smirked.

“Roan’s not so bad” she shrugged, “at least I can trust him.”

“why do you think Octavia was with Ilian?” he asked.

“They left together, right?” she looked at him “maybe it as just about surviving.”  
  


“Maybe” he agreed, “I’ll guess we’ll find out in five years” he sighed.

“hey” she touched his arm, “hopefully, we’ll be able to talk to them sometimes.”

“yeah, maybe” he looked at her. He knew she wanted that as much as he did. “Even if we don’t, we know they’re going to be safe from praimfaya,” he assured her.

“yeah, I know” she sighed.

He pulled her into his arms, needing the physical contact as much as her. He knew she wouldn’t ask for it. After a few minutes, she wrapped her arms around him. “I feel like I just got her back, you know” she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know what you mean” he murmured. He felt the same way about Octavia. “Hey” he pulled her back to look into her eyes “I found some guns and ammo in the house, wanna blow off some steam?”

She laughed softly “sure, why not” she agreed.

Echo watched the two of them “what’s with those two?” she looked at Roan.

“If you figure that out, you’ll have to tell me?” he shook his head. “Why did you come Echo?” he asked.

“I needed to make sure you were okay” she looked at him, “I promised your mother.”

“I know you and Bellamy don’t trust each other,” he answered, “but I trust Clarke. Her methods are questionable, but she usually has the best of intentions.” That much he’d seen for himself.

He’d also spent a lot of time watching the way she and Bellamy lead their group. Clarke was the risk taker, the one who acted first then thought about the consequences, very often depending on Bellamy to protect and/or rescue her; which he always seemed to do. Those two depended heavily on Raven and her tech savvy mind to guide them and keep them safe using her skills. Monty was a part of that as well. The others, just kind of fell in line behind those four. Even Murphy followed them, reluctantly is seemed, but he followed them.

“You should have stayed with our people” Roan declared.

Echo shook her head “my loyalties are to you, sire” she disagreed.

At this point it was too late to send her back. If he’d given her the command to do so, he knew she would go, but that would give her a death sentence she didn’t deserve. On the other hand, he knew she had a past with Bellamy, just as he had with Clarke. He also knew she would not be someone they trusted. “we are not at war here Echo” he told her “not with these people, you need to remember that.”

She nodded in response “yes sire.”

“You can have the bed, I’ll sleep in the chair” he told her.

“Sire..” she began, but he shook his head

“Echo, I’m nobody’s king here. I appreciate your loyalty, but I am not your sire” he told her. She nodded her understanding. “okay, I’m going to see what else needs to be done.”


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Roan sat in a chair in the lab, next to Raven. She’d kept a constant vigil by the screens, watching every little blip to see when they might expect praimfaya to descend upon them. The others were out foraging for fish and berries to add to their food supplies. Murphy had been processing and canning foods in the big house, storing them underground in the tunnels. He was still unconvinced that the house would withstand the nuclear fire.

“Any word from Polis?” he asked. 

“Not since Abby let us know that they’d found the bunker, and that Octavia was safe in the bunker” she shook her head. 

“How’d you learn all this?” he pointed to the machines in front of him.

“When I was a kid on the ark, I was always taking old machinery apart, trying to see what it was made of” she answered. “After she took off, a friend noticed the remnants and took me under his wing, taught me everything he knew.” She really missed Sinclair. Unfortunately, he and Wick had been in Mount Weather when Echo’s bomb destroyed it, killing everyone inside. 

“How old were you?” he asked “when your mom took off?” 

“The last time I saw her I was almost 16” she turned to look at him. 

“How did you survive?” he asked. 

“I had friends” she shrugged “besides, I’d been taking care of myself for a long time before she actually disappeared.”

He studied her quietly, unnerving her “stop that” she looked at him. “don’t you have something better to do than watch me?” she asked.   
He grinned “nope, it’s my turn to babysit” he chuckled.

“I’m going to kill Bellamy” she muttered. Bellamy had insisted someone stay with her at all times to make sure she didn’t work her still healing brain too hard or go hours without eating. 

Roan laughed softly “he has a soft spot for you” looked at her “almost as soft as the one he has for Clarke.” 

“If you would have seen them when we first came down from the ark, you know what a miracle that is” she murmured. “For a while there, I thought they were going to kill each other.”

Roan laughed, he’d seen that side of them, too. More recently, he’d stuck close to her side. They two of them were the only ones with someone they loved far away. Knowing Abby and Octavia were safe was one thing, knowing they would not be able to make sure they stayed safe for the next five years clearly weighed on both of them. 

“Dinner time” Clarke walked into the lab. 

“I’m not hungry” Raven responded, not turning from the screens.

“Get hungry” Bellamy commanded, coming in behind Clarke. Each of them carried two plates of food. Clarke handed one to Roan, while Bellamy handed the other to Raven. She glowered at him, taking the plate he held out. 

“So, anything new?” Bellamy asked. Raven shook her head. “I’d say we have a few days yet, but I thought I would close up the house tomorrow or the next day, just to be safe.” 

“Sounds like a good plan” Bellamy agreed. He smirked “Can I be the one to tell Murphy?” 

Roan shook his head, John Murphy was one of their own, but he was clearly the one they liked to mess with the most. 

“And spoil my fun, no way” Raven laughed. Despite her claim of not being hungry, she made quick work of cleaning her plate. “Thanks” she handed the plate to Bellamy.

“You’re welcome” he smiled at her. “Monty will be here in about thirty minutes to keep watch, while you get some sleep” he told her. “And before you argue with me” he cocked his head, knowing what she was going to say next “I let you sit up all night last night at the desk without a single word.”

“Fine” she sighed heavily “but whenever I wake up, I’m coming back” she muttered.

“As long as you get some sleep,” Bellamy shrugged.

Raven didn’t know how long she’d slept, but she was grateful to Bellamy for making sure she did. She felt much better and definitely more relaxed, though she’d never admit that to him. “How come you don’t have a babysitter?” she grumbled, taking the empty seat next to Monty. 

He laughed “She fell asleep over there” he pointed to the uncomfortable looking sofa Harper was sleeping on. “I closed up the house’ he noticed her looking at the cameras. “The radar was a bit sketchy, so I figured better safe than sorry.”

She nodded in agreement. “What time is it anyway?” she asked. She hadn’t even checked the time before jumping out of bed and heading to the lab. 

“Just after 3am” Monty turned his arm, reading the digital display on his watch. “Clarke and Bellamy just went to bed a couple of hours ago. All the care they put into making sure we take care of ourselves and they work themselves from dusk to dawn non-stop.”

Raven nodded in agreement. He made a great point. “yeah, but once praimfaya hits, they’ll have no choice but to slow down, and that just might kill the two of them.”

“They’ll have to move their shooting gallery indoors” Monty laughed. 

The two of them had been prepping as hard as the others, but with both of them having someone they loved in Polis, they would blow off some steam by taking the guns and ammo, Bellamy had found outside for a little target practice. Murphy complained that they were wasting valuable resources, but Bellamy silenced him by pointing out that a rifle and a bullet would not be a great asset against a nuclear fire.

“Or find some other form of therapy” Raven smirked. She was convinced there was more to their relationship than either of them wanted to admit. Clarke didn’t even try to protest Bellamy’s decision that they share one of the two remaining rooms in the lab, despite the fact that it only had one bed. Aside from that, Bellamy was never very far away from Clarke. 

They sat in silence for the next couple of hours. Raven nearly dozed off until she saw Monty stiffen up. She followed his gaze, watching as smoke began to fill one of the screens. A few seconds minutes later, alarms began blaring sounds throughout the lab, followed by a clanking sound and a solid thud. 

Woken by the alarms, the others filtered in to lab in various stages of alertness mixed with panic. “What’s going on?” Bellamy was the first to speak, coming up behind Raven, Clarke in tow. Murphy and Emori emerged from the office, where Bellamy had insisted they stay, in lieu of sleeping in the house as they had been. 

“I think it’s here” Monty answered, nodding at the screens, which had suddenly become snowy and devoid of images.

“The blast doors on the lab leading to the outside have closed” Jackson entered the lab from the medical bay, followed by Miller. 

“So, it’s here?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m fairly certain” Raven concurred with Monty’s conclusion. 

“Okay, the blast doors stay closed until further notice” Bellamy instructed. “Also, the house is off limits, until we check it out. When we do,” he continued “use the radiation suits and take at least one other person with you.”

“and the bunker?” Murphy asked. 

“Take the tunnel, check it out. Use the radiation suit, just in case, but it should be fine” Bellamy instructed, “take someone with you.

He looked around at his friends gathered. Fear was written on their faces. “I know this is scary. I’m scared, too” he admitted, “but the lab and the bunker should be secure. We’ll get through this in one piece, but there have got to be some ground rules” he nodded at Clarke.

She stepped next to him. She drew a breath, steadying her own beating heart. “We all chose this” she looked at them. “We knew it was going to be close quarters, with people we don’t necessarily trust or like” she glanced around the room. “We have a minimum of five years of this, there can be no infighting or backbiting. We are all adults and will need to act like it” she stressed. The others nodded in agreement. 

She continued with the rest of the rules including rationing the food and water. The hope was the house and bunker powered by underground resources would provide those things, in addition to what they’d managed to gather. She ended with people picking up after themselves in common areas. “We have enough room for all of here, but he common areas are too small to be cluttered and dirty” she told them. 

“We will survive this” she swore, though she secretly feared otherwise, “and we may even come out of it still being friends, but we have to work together.”

“Okay, that’s it people” Bellamy finished “now, we ride the storm out…together” he finished. 

“together” they echoed. 

As the broke apart, Murphy, Emori and Echo donned radiation suits to explore the tunnel to the bunker. If it was safe, he and Emori would relocate to the bunker with Echo, who would occupy the second bedroom. Bellamy suggested Monty get some rest. He’d been up all night and with praimfaya upon them, he couldn’t do much more until it passed. 

Monty yawned, too tired to argue with him, waking Harper from her nap on the uncomfortable couch in the corner to join him.

Jackson and Miller returned to their quarters to make sure the clinic was set up in case it was needed. Their absence left Roan, Raven, Clarke and Bellamy watching the snowy monitors. 

“Now what?” Roan looked at them. 

“Now we survive” Raven shrugged “and hope like hell, we don’t kill each other.”

Roan laughed softly at her assessment, “this could be interesting.”

Bellamy heard their conversation, but his gaze was on Clarke, who merely stared at the monitors. He exchanged glances with Raven, then back at Clarke. 

“what’s up?” Raven looked at her.

“Do you think they’ll be able to communicate with us eventually?” her voice was low. 

“I don’t know” Raven admitted. “I have to believe that they will. We lost visual when praimfaya swept through, but everything else is powered underground.”

“It may take some time to get things settled there” Roan spoke up “there’s significantly more people there, and a lot more tension.”

Clarke sighed, that much she knew. Bellamy came up behind her “they’re okay” he spoke softly. “They’re underground, safe from praimfaya. They’re strong and smart,” he told her, trying to convince himself as much as her. They both knew that on some level. Unfortunately, knowing it wasn’t enough, especially now that they had to hope they’d prepped enough and ride the storm out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I as trying to make something happen with our favorite couple, but it felt too forced, so I rewrote the page.

**********************Six months after Praimfaya********************

Boredom had set in on the island. Raven and Monty had restored all the indoor cameras, and were ready to monitor the exterior of the bunker and house, but thought it best to wait a few more months before venturing out to install cameras. Clarke had volunteered to go with them as a way to test her nightblood status. Bellamy vehemently vetoed this idea, saying it was too risky. Clarke grudgingly accepted his veto, for now, but he knew her agreement was only temporary. Raven calculated they would be able to drop the metal coverings on the house in another six months, giving them a visual of the island.

Out of sheer boredom, Raven had found some old blueprints of the big house, and realized Becca had a hidden closet in the house. She, Clarke and Harper decided to try to find it. They figured they’d find more supplies, however what they found was more impressive. The closet was filled with beautiful dresses and shoes, glitzy jewels and wraps, prompting an impromptu fashion show. The girls hadn’t seen anything so fancy since he Unity Day dances back on the ark.

Surprisingly, Murphy had volunteered to be the emcee. Emori had gotten talked into participating as well. True to form, Echo chose to sit back and watch. Having been raised differently than any of the rest of them, she watched the spectacle with little enthusiasm. Raven had done her best to get Echo to change her mind, but she vehemently denied her friend. Clarke had resisted at first as well. She may have been one of the _privileged_ , growing up on the ark, as Bellamy had accused in the past, but Bellamy learned the status had not gone to her head. Raven had to talk her into taking part in the whole thing.

“Tell her Bellamy” Raven urged “she needs to have a little fun.”

Bellamy didn’t disagree. Clarke was far too broody for his taste, but he understood why. Aside from that, he kind of wanted to see Clarke in something besides battle gear and dirt, not that she didn’t look good in leather. In the end, it was Roan who got her to participate, musing that the he didn’t think Wanheda knew how to have fun. Clarke’s eyes flared in challenge and she agreed.

The girls had spent several hours showering, washing their hair and carefully putting on Makeup. Disgusted with Clarke’s basic attempts at _cleaning up_ , Raven took over her hair and makeup. Bellamy hadn’t seen her yet, but if the way she and Harper looked, he was sure they’d all be blown away, especially him.

He’ learned a few years ago they could be friends. They’d become the others, deepest confidante through all the things, they had to survive and lead their friends through. Lately however, something had changed. He chalked it up to being stuck in close quarters with her. Before Praimfaya, they’d been often torn in different directions pursuing ways to thrive. There was always a distraction keeping them from exploring anything beyond their fragile friendship. Recently, between being housed in a small place and sharing a bed, he’d realized the feelings Octavia, Raven and even Echo had been accusing him of having for her may actually exist.

Harper was first to come down the impromptu runway, formed from a red tablecloth they’d managed to find. Her blonde hair was swept up into a bun on top of her head. She wore a fitting baby blue gown that clung to her torso, then flared out at the waist, dropping gracefully to the floor. She waltzed down the runway, smiling broadly as Murphy droned on about her “stunning beauty and beautiful gown.”

Bellamy snickered wondering where he came up with that crap. Emori was the next to emerge from the kitchen/changing area. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Murphy was too busy gawking at her to say anything about her dress, so Jasper took over the job, doing a hilariously bad job of it. The black, spaghetti strap dress accentuated her figure perfectly. Whoever helped her dress, Raven, he guessed, had accessorized her dress with a faux fur wrap, she held with her malformed hand. Bellamy knew that was her least favorite part of her body. It constituted shame since grounder culture had made that particular feature the reason she’d been cast out. She reached the end of the runway, accepting Murphy’s outstretched hand and took a seat next to him.

Murphy reclaimed the role of emcee when Raven came out. The dress she wore was fire engine red, short and fitted. Rather than wearing heels and excessive jewelry, she wore what looked like high fashion combat boots, and a black leather jacket. Murphy joked that there was a woman underneath all that mechanical ability, prompting Emori to elbow him and Raven to give him the bird. Bellamy laughed at that.

“You can take the lady of the garage, but the grease monkey attitude never goes away” Murphy laughed, unaffected by her response. The two of them also had a strange friendship. He was the reason she walked with a limp, something he truly felt bad about. Despite her permanent disability, she’d forgiven him.

“Thanks Butthead” She thumped him on the back of the head as she passed him, accepting Roan’s outstretched hand. Murphy laughed shrugging “You can take the boy out of the hood, but not the hood out of the boy” he smirked.

Bellamy’s breath caught in his throat as Clarke appeared, gingerly approaching the runway. She was not comfortable being the center of attention, especially when looking like the princess, she’d been accused of her whole life. Raven smirked as she watched Bellamy watch Clarke. She’d deliberately took her time making sure Clarke’s make-up and hair were just right.

Her reddish-blonde hair was piled in a tight bun with little ringlets fringing her face. She had just enough make-up on to add to her natural beauty. The emerald green gown clung to her, accentuating her slim figure. She stumbled in the heels Raven insisted she wear, but righted herself. Bellamy laughed softly at the irritated look she shot Raven. She met and held his gaze, as she continued down the runway.

“nice job Rae” Murphy murmured. Bellamy nodded in agreement, still struck by the beauty she’d hid beneath leather and layers of mud and dirt.

As Clarke neared the end of the runway, she stumbled again. Bellamy stood, catching her arm. “Thanks” she smiled at him. She caught him looking at her and shook her head “Enjoy this moment, because it is never happening again” she muttered, glaring at Raven, who merely laughed.

“Never say never pri…”he trailed off, seeing the look in her eye at his words. He knew she hated the moniker he’d given her the first time they stepped onto the earth from the dropship. He wasn’t sure why, be she did. He also knew, the word had taken a different meaning the last few weeks, then the insult he’d meant it to be originally.

The others watched her too. The rest of the girls too, but they’d never seen Clarke looking anything less than a warrior. To see her dressed like a princess was something they weren’t used to.

“okay, now what?” Clarke asked, trying to stop being the center of attention.

“Now, we have a nice elegant dinner” Raven declared standing up. “A real sit-down affair.”

Clarke groaned, all she wanted to do was take this dress off and get back into her gear. 

Bellamy walked along side Clarke, his arm loosely wrapped around her waist. She looked super uncomfortable and unsteady in the shoes Raven had chosen for her. “Do we have to do this?” she grumbled.

“you clean up nice princess” he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, unable to stop himself from gazing at her. She rolled her eyes, taking another step into the dining room. As she did, she wobbled on the heels she wore. She reached for the back of the nearest chair. Bellamy tightened his grip on her as she fell into his side

“I’m going to kill her” she growled.

Bellamy laughed, steadying her “You okay” his voice was low, full of concern as she winced.

She nodded “I just need to get these shoes off” she looked up at him.

“Hang on” he knelt down in front of her confident that she was stable. Bellamy’s hand skimmed her ankles searching for the strap on the heels. Clarke shivered at his touch, trying not to give Raven the satisfaction of being right. Being stuck in small spaces without the usual distractions, Clarke had become increasingly aware of Bellamy. The way it felt to wake up folded into his chest. The many ways he looked out for her on a daily basis and the fact that he was never far away from her had brought some feelings to light. Clarke looked up to see Raven smirking at her, head cocked. Clarke rolled her eyes, trying to play off the whole thing.

It took a little more than a minute for Bellamy to have the heels unstrapped. He stood up, placed a hand on her back, nodding at her. “Thank you” she sighed, stepping out of the offending shoes. When they looked up, Raven shook her head, laughing at them.

“anytime princess” he chuckled holding her chair out for her. Clarke took the offered seat, sticking her tongue out at Raven, who merely laughed. It was clear she was pretty satisfied with herself at the interaction between Clarke and Bellamy.

After dinner, they finished the evening, gathered in the expansive living area of the house watching some old vids Murphy had found in the bunker. Clarke had insisted on changing into more comfortable clothes. When Raven protested, Bellamy silenced her with a look that dared her to say something more. Roan laughed at their interchange. It was always amazing to him how much the three of them were able to say without exchanging a single word.

She emerged from the upstairs wearing one of Bellamy’s shirts and some leggings. “Ok, I’m ready now” she sighed, sitting on the couch next to Bellamy. Raven smirked as Bellamy extended his legs across the couch, allowing Clarke to lean against his chest. He pulled a blanket over them, looping an arm loosely over her waist.

Raven watched from an adjacent couch, she and Roan were sharing, shook her head at them.

Harper, Monty and Jasper camped out on a blanket on the floor. Murphy and Emori sat in a loveseat, covered by a thin blanket. Miller and Jackson sat in another oversized chair.

Echo sat a little bit away from everybody else. Like Clarke, she was having a hard time adjusting to the peace that Praimfaya brought between the two cultures. Bellamy was sure, she had never done anything in her life that had prepared her for this life.

Murphy started the movie, turning their focus to the movie. After a while, Bellamy felt Clarke’s breathing slow as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

Clarke opened her eyes a few hours later, to a darkened living room. The TV and movie projector had been turned off. She felt Bellamy’s arms around her, holding her tight to his chest. She wasn’t sure when she dozed off, or when the others left, but it was just her and Bellamy in the living room.

He shifted in his sleep, pulling her even closer to him. She could tell by his breathing he was still sleeping. She squirmed a little bit trying to adjust her position. She stopped moving when Bellamy sighed shifting slightly as well. After he settled, she attempted to move again. This time his hand clamped down on her waist. “stop moving princess” Bellamy murmured sleepily, pulling her back into him.

“Bell” she sighed, moving again, she really needed to stretch out a little more.

He sighed, opening his eyes to look at her “stop” he commanded again.

Clarke turned in his arms to look at him. She laid her head on his chest, “how was the movie?” she asked.

“It was okay” he shrugged. To be honest, he’d spent most of the movie watching her sleep.

“Did you even watch it?” she laughed softly, seeing through his lie.

“not really” he admitted, “I was too busy watching you sleep and remembering how different you looked in that dress.” The way he was looking at her, made her tingle.

“Different?” she laughed softly, “is that a good thing?”

“Did I say different, I mean amazing” his voice dropped another octave.

“You are such a guy” she shook her head. “that dress was too much” she rolled her eyes “I don’t know why I let Raven talk me into doing that.”

“Well, I’m glad she did” he countered. The fabric clung to her curves was as if the dress was made specifically to fit her. “seeing you in that dress” he paused, “you were beautiful” he smiled at her. “I mean, I kind of prefer you in what you’re wearing, sleeping next to me” he laughed softly “but anytime you want to wear that gown, I wouldn’t tell you no” he shrugged.

“that is such a guy thing to say” she rolled her eyes. 

“Well I am a guy” he looked down at her “in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Clarke’s mouth went dry at the way he was staring into her eyes. “I might have noticed” she admitted, her voice just above a whisper.

“good, I might have wanted you to notice” he admitted, realizing there was some truth to his statement. Holding her like this, he was able to read the emotions her eyes shown, versus the ones she expressed. He read fear in her eyes, curiosity too, and desire. The same desire he felt for her.

As much as he wanted to kiss her, he wouldn’t, not until he looked in her eyes and saw no fear. “Clarke” he met her gaze “tell me what you’re thinking” he pleaded. He knew she would never tell him anything if he let this moment pass.

“I’m scared” she admitted.

“Of what?” he backed off a little, trying to give her a little room.

“Of this” she chewed her lower lip, meeting his gaze, “I mean what happens if…”

He took her hand into his, “Clarke, this, whatever this is” he looked at her “scares me too” he admitted. “and we don’t have to figure it out tonight. We have at least another 4 and a half years” he cupped her chin, staring into her eyes for a moment.

“It’s enough to hold you like this, and to wake up beside you, for now” he told her. “and someday, when we’re both sure, we can take it to the next level.” At this, relief flooded her eyes. He was happy with the status quo for now, if It meant, she was happy and still by his side.

“Are you sure?” she asked, “cause, I can bunk with Raven if…”

“no bunking with anyone else princess” he declared, leaning down to plant a very soft kiss on her lips “I want you right here, where you belong” he whispered. “anything else will happen when it’s supposed to.” Again, she seemed relieved at his answer.

“I want that, too” she laid her head on his chest “but can we do it upstairs in the bed, this couch is a little small?” she grumbled.

Bellamy laughed at her last statement, his chest rumbling under her face. “I think that can be arranged” he sat up, then stood to his feet, pulling her up with him, and began walking to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get carnal between are heroes. Adult content.

The next few months, Clarke and Bellamy had made some progress in taking their relationship to the next level. Not as much progress as the ever-watchful Raven would’ve liked, who for lack of anything better to do had made them and their relationship her newest hobby.

The two of them actually had become a lot closer on an emotional level. There were a million little glances between them every day. Plus, Bellamy who was never far away from her anyway, always seemed, to have one hand on some part of her body at all times, even in if it was just on the small of her back as they walked to and from the lab or the bunker.

There’d been many more, breathless kisses since that one, chaste kiss the night of the fashion show. Bellamy had found the right spots on the nape of her neck and hollow of her throat, that left her breathless and clinging to him afterwards.

He’d found that she wasn’t ready to commit heart and soul to their relationship, but he’d learned how to make her body sing with his hands. He didn’t push too much beyond pleasuring her, which he took every chance to do. To Clarke’s annoyance, he would often use this tactic on movie nights, which had become quite the frequent event in the house. He loved to touch her and taste her when he knew she would have no choice, but to quietly ride the waves of pleasure, he was eliciting from her.

Everybody had claimed “their” spot for movie nights. Clarke and Bellamy’s spot was always on the big couch, with Clarke wrapped in his arms, a blanket covering them. This, above all, seemed to be Bellamy’s favorite time to use his hands as dual weapons on her body. Tonight’s movie was not one neither Clarke, nor Bellamy were really crazy about, causing him to be extra intent on his second favorite thing to do, which was driving her crazy.

Pushing her hair to one side, Bellamy found the most sensitive spot on the back of her neck, kissing it softly, while his hand found its way inside the button-down shirt and was tracing a pattern under her ample breast, before finding its way to the taut nipple, straining against the bra she wore. He laughed softly in her ear at the stifled moan and quick intake of breath, as he did the same to the other breast. His other hand, swiftly undid the front clasp of her bra. Pushing the scraps to the side, he cupped her breast in his hands, thumbing the hard peaks. At the same time, he nipped at her ear lobe, taking one in between his teeth. Clarke moved subtly against him, guiding his hand lower.

He felt her shiver in his arms at his touch. Bellamy took his time with this new phase. He’d allowed her to set the pace for their relationship, wanting her to be sure that this is where she wanted it to go. She arched her back, allowing his fingers to slide into her hot, wet center. He moved his fingers, working her into a frenzy, then stopping. He laughed softly at her frustrated moan, knowing she wanted more, but unable to do anything about it.

She shot him a murderous glare, as he stilled his hands, turning his attention to the movie, suddenly aware of Raven smirking at them. When she turned her attention back to the movie, Bellamy resumed his movements. Clarke whimpered, placing her hand over his in a silent plea. He sped his movements up, then slowed, enjoying her quick exhale. She pressed her back into his chest, silently begging for more. He laughed wickedly, nuzzling her neck as he fingered her. He felt her body tighten around him. He kissed her, smothering the sound of her gasps as her body spiraled out of control, exploding on his fingers. Afterwards, she lay in his arms, heaving ragged breaths. 

He pulled her back into his chest, still feeling her come down from the high she’d experienced at his hand. “That was not nice” she was finally able to get out.

He laughed softly “I’m sure you’ll find a way to repay the favor” he grinned, wrapping an arm around her, lapsing into a comfortable silence. It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms.

When the movie ended, everybody cleared out, leaving Raven, Clarke and Bellamy in the living room. “You two are something else” she shook her head as she passed Bellamy still holding a sleeping Clarke.

He shrugged, not ready to wake Clarke up “we have five years to figure this out, why rush it?” he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes “whatever, but we all know the two of you have something going on” she murmured “even if you don’t realize it.”

He gazed down at Clarke “I realize it” he murmured softly “she might need a little more time, but I already know where this is headed” he pushed a stray hair out of her face.

“I guess you do” Raven patted his shoulder. “I just hope you know what you’re in for.”

“I do” he sighed, “I can wait her out.”

Raven smiled at him “You always do” she laughed. “It was always fun seeing which one of you was more hard-headed” she glanced between them.

“that would be her” he laughed softly, “I think we all know that.”

“you may be right” she agreed.

“We both know I am” he murmured.

“Okay, I’m going to bed” she yawned “you have fun now, you hear?” she laughed softly as she walked away.

“Good night” Bellamy smiled “I’ll see you in the morning.” Bellamy watched Clarke, eventually falling asleep, still holding Clarke in his arms.

Early the next morning, Clarke stirred in Bellamy’s arms. She turned into him, resting her head on his chest. “morning” he kissed her softly.

“morning” she smiled up at him. “If this becomes a habit, we’re going to need a bigger couch” she murmured.

He laughed “or we could just try going to bed” he offered.

“that sounds like a great idea” she agreed, claiming his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, as he deepened the kiss.

“Clarke” he broke away, looking into her eyes “are you sure about this?” his voice was just above a whisper.

“I’m sure” she traced his lips with her thumb “besides after your little trick last night, I owe you” she murmured.

“bring it on princess” he whispered huskily, claiming her lips again. He pulled them to a sitting position, then stood up, scooping her into his arms, he carried her upstairs.

Much later, Bellamy woke up with Clarke wrapped around him, their legs intertwined. True to her word, Clarke had more than paid him back for his actions during the movie. He traced a finger down her back, recalling the previous night. She’d been very thorough with her retribution.

“So, any complaints?” she murmured, propping her chin up on his chest.

“Only one” he smiled wickedly at her.

“Which is?” she arched her eyebrows.

“I didn’t get a repeat performance” he tilted her chin, claiming her lips.

“Well” Clarke reached between them, running her fingers over his erection “let’s see what we can do about that.”

“Yes, let’s” Bellamy agreed, flipping her over, so she was under him. He cupped her breast, taking a taut nipple into his mouth. She cried out, arching her back, as he did the same to the other nipple. He kissed his way down her body, dropping his head between her legs. Clarke wrapped her legs around his head holding him there and he licked and sucked until she the world around her exploded. Bellamy loved the sound of her fevered cries and graspy breath.

“Bell, please” she reached for him.

“Please what?” he crawled back up her body, his eyes dark with passion, “tell me what you want princess” his voice was husky with desire.

“I want you…now” she pulled him closer.

“Bell, please” she pleaded when he stopped to nuzzle her neck, deliberately holding back.

“As you wish princess” he whispered against her lips before claiming them in a searing kiss. He entered her with one powerful thrust, locking their bodies together in an ancient rhythm, until both of them saw stars. Afterwards, both of them lay on the bed, breathless and sweaty, wrapped together.

“better?” Clarke up down at him, grinning.

“Much” he declared, “though there is one thing that could make it better” he murmured, his lips mere inches from hers.

“oh yeah, what is that?” she asked running her fingers through his hair.

“breakfast” he declared, kissing her softly.

Clarke laughed softly, “I could eat” agreed, “but that means getting up” she started to sit up.

Bellamy hauled her back down, pulling her into his chest. While he was hungry, he kind of wanted to just hold her for a while “You know what?” he kissed her shoulder “breakfast can wait, I’d rather do this” he sighed, pulling the blanket over them.

Clarke rested her head on his chest, looking into his dark eyes, “me, too” she smiled up at him.

Bellamy studied her quietly, tracing a finger on her soft skin. He loved to hold her like this. Loved seeing her so free of the usual things that burdened her thoughts. He loved…her. The thought came from out of nowhere, kind of surprising him. He loved her, all of her. He watched as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed until she fell asleep in his arms. He was glad they decided to stay on the island. If they’d gone to the bunker. He was positive the atmosphere in the bunker would have been much different, keeping them going in different directions. The one thing he knew with one hundred percent certainty was the he didn’t want to very far away from her ever again. “I love you” he whispered quietly, kissing her softly. Someday, he would tell her when she was awake, and ready to hear those words. In the meantime, this was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is the end or if I will write more. Gonna get some sleep as its 2:30am and see what I think when I wake up. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

“I’ll stay in the house when Raven opens it” Clarke offered a few months later when they were preparing to drop the shields around the windows.

“Like hell” Bellamy protested, there was no way he was allowing that.

She sighed looking at him “why not?” she crossed her arms over her chest. “I have nightblood, if the shield doesn’t work, I’m the most likely to…”

“don’t finish that statement” Bellamy warned. Aside from doubting her nightblood status, he didn’t want to risk her life. He’d just gotten her into his life, he wanted to keep her there. “Your nightblood status is untested, we have no idea if it works or not” he pointed out. “Besides, shouldn’t someone without magic blood test the radiation levels, you know to see if the rest of us can live there as well” he cocked his head.

Raven watched all of this in amused silence, as did the others. Watching these two spar was something they had been used to seeing. Lately however, the two of them had spent so much time together, in bed and out that this was something they hadn’t seen in a while. They continued to argue back and forth over who should and should not be in the house, neither of them noticing the house was already open.

“As much fun as this is” Raven finally interrupted, glancing between them “the house is open, and listen” she held her hand to an ear “no alarms” she grinned at them.

“Someone still needs to test it” Clarke pointed out.

As if on cue, Echo appeared in the lab “the house is safe” she told them.

“why would you do that?” Bellamy demanded.

“Someone had to” she put her hands on her hips, challenging him. “I figured no one would care if anything happened to me.”

“That’s not true” Raven denied “I would miss you.” Echo still struggled with the status quo, she was starting to come around. The others had started to accept her as well. It would be a while before her and Bellamy could even start to be friends, but he too was coming around.

“Me too,” Murphy added. “I like having you as a roommate” he surprised everyone by walking over to her, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

“Thanks” she grinned at him “you’re not too bad yourself.”

“Anyway” Bellamy shook his head disgustedly “you’re sure the whole house is safe? You didn’t just walk in and then back out, because there’s no way I’m letting her” he looked at Clarke “take any unnecessary risks.”

Clarke cocked her head at him “Let me?” she asked.

“I can’t risk anything happening to you” he took her hand into his. “besides, I promised your mom I would make sure you stayed safe”

Clarke sighed “Bellamy” she leaned into him “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She saw the resolve in his eyes. “Fine, if it makes you feel better, I’ll wear a radiation suit” she sighed “but I am going to the house.” Bellamy looked in her eyes. He’d seen that look before, and he knew what it meant.

“I’m not wearing a suit” Murphy declared, “and I’m damn sure going to the house. If Echo says it’s safe, that’s good enough for me.” She flashed him a bright smile.

“nobody needs a suit” Raven declared “I think it’s safe, but we only rolled the steel away from the windows and the side. The roof is still covered.”

Bellamy hung his head back, pulling Clarke into his chest “I’m going to lose this battle, huh?” he sighed. He looked over her shoulder at Raven, who laughed at him.

She nodded “yes, you are, so when are we going?” she looked up at him.

In the end, nobody wore a suit. Bellamy however, insisted on going into the house first. There was no way he was going to let Clarke enter the house without knowing It was safe for her to enter. The house didn’t feel any different. It didn’t look different save the light filtering in through the window. Bellamy looked around at his friends, they seemed to be okay physically, so maybe Echo was right about the house being okay.

Each of them wore shocked expressions on their faces as they stared out the window. The trees that once separated the beach from the rest of the island was gone, giving them a clear view of everything for miles and miles. Brown and gray dust had settled on every surface. The pool once filled with shimmering blue water, was now filled with debris. Some of the debris had come from the island, other had clearly traveled with the nuclear fire that destroyed the rest of the world.

The steepled entrance of the bunker had crumbled and fallen atop the entrance. “Well, I guess we won’t be exiting out of the lab” Raven murmured.

“Clearly not” Murphy agreed, looking at the rubble in awe.

Beyond the house, on what had once been the bedrock of the sea, tall remnants of ancient ship wrecks stood tall against a greyish brown expanse of dust and shimmering smoke. They stood in quiet reverence. “Remind me never to mess with mother nature” Murphy drawled.

“If you do, make sure Raven is on your side” Roan murmured.

“I only used what I had to survive” she shrugged.

“I’ll take that every time Rae” Clarke walked over to her. “you’ve saved us, more than once” she acknowledged, “but this” she looked out at the devastation “is above and beyond.” The others nodded in agreement, adding their own comments and thanks until Raven begged them to stop,

“Movie night in the bunker” Murphy broke the moment. “I got dinner cooking and Monty has his still working.”

“Make it something funny” Raven murmured “that is enough drama for one day” she gazed outside. The others agreed, turning to leave. “You coming?” she turned to look at Bellamy and Clarke.

“I think we’re going to stay here” Bellamy told her, “you guys go ahead.”

“Okay, you know where to find us” she nodded at them.

Bellamy nodded at her, holding Clarke in his arms. They stared out the window. “Amazing, isn’t it?” he looked down at her.

“Yeah” her voice was just above a whisper. “we survived that” she looked up at him.

“Thanks to Raven” he nodded in agreement. “Clarke” he turned her to look into her eyes. “I know you think you are bulletproof” he traced his thumb along her lips “Hell maybe you are” he laughed softly “you’ve survived some big things, but I need you to promise me you won’t do anything dangerous.”

“Bell” she stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I know I can be reckless and do things without thinking” she admitted “but I know when I’m beat, and that” she looked out the window “is way stronger and way more reckless than me.”

“you mean there’s an enemy the great Wanheda can’t win against” he laughed, pulling her closer.

“Yeah, there is” she admitted “but I’ll deny I said it if anyone asks” she kissed him softly. “And Bellamy” she gazed up at him “I love you, too.”

He smiled lovingly at her “you figured that out, huh?” he laughed softly, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Yeah, I did” she grinned. “So, now what?” she asked.

“Now, we survive” he looked into her eyes “and in four years, we go get the rest of our family and bring them back here.”

*********************Five years after Praimfaya**************************************

“Clarke, you in here?” Bellamy walked toward the bedroom in the house.

“up here” he heard her answer. Taking the steps two at a time, he found her in the bedroom, packing a couple of bags. Slowly, the ground had begun to recover from praimfaya, though not completely. While some of the trees and greenery had returned, the river had yet to return. Monty feared it never would, but thanks to their ability to go outside once again, they’d been able to catch and siphon rain water, using part of it to drink, other parts to recreate the river one slow inch at a time. They’d actually been able to venture out earlier than they thought by six months, making their forced imprisonment a little easier.

“We’re almost ready” he told her “are you sure you’re up for this?” he asked. Now that it was safe for them to leave the safety of the house and the bunker, they were making a trip to Polis to see if they could get the bunker open.

“I’m sure” she smiled, running a finger along the silky skin of their daughter’s smooth cheek. “It’s time for Madi to meet her grandparents.”

“And her auntie O” Bellamy added, reaching into the crib to pick his four-month old out of the crib. She had her mother’s reddish blonde hair and her father’s brown eyes. “It’s going to be a hell of a journey” he looked at Clarke.

“We can handle it” she strapped on the papoose carrier Raven had rigged for her “she’s a little trooper.”

“Just like her mother” Bellamy set the baby in the carrier and strapped her in. He leaned in kissing her softly “If you get tired or if she needs something” he held her gaze.

“I’ll let you know if we need anything” she promised.

“okay” his tone was reluctant “if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure” she assured him. “and this little on has all kinds of angels watching over her” she played with the blonde curls on top of her head. The most surprising of their daughter’s angels had been Echo. After three years, everybody, including Bellamy had managed to forgive her and welcome her into the family. Echo spent a fair amount of time with the baby. She’d moved into the house, sleeping in a converted closet, helping out so Clarke and Bellamy could get some sleep. It was that more than anything else that convinced Bellamy that Echo had truly changed.

“We’ll be fine, Bell” Clarke wrapped her arms around him. “We have food and water and lots of supplies. In a few days, we’ll get to introduce our little princess to more people who will love her as much as we do.”

He smiled down at her, “okay, let’s go then” he picked up the bags on the bed and walked toward the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I decided not to do a five year story, though I might do a sequel.

It took almost a week to get to Polis on foot. Partially because the terrain had change so much they were forced to walk over things that never existed prior to praimfaya; and partially because everyone insisted that Clarke take frequent breaks with Madi. Currently, Murphy had the baby strapped to his chest, cradling her against him to make sure she didn’t get hit by a stray branch as they passed through what had once been a green forest. Madi was sound asleep as she had been most of the trip. She was a quiet baby who rarely cried anyway, but she had been exceptionally good on their long trek. 

She began to squirm and cry softly, moving her mouth over his chest when Murphy stopped and handed her to Clarke with a smirk “Someone’s hungry and I don’t have the right equipment” he chuckled.

Clarke rolled her eyes at his joke, which had become well-used at this point. Much to Clarke’s chagrin, Bellamy called yet another break. “Feed the baby” he kissed her softly. “We need to make camp and find food anyway. We’ll get into Polis tomorrow.” 

Clarke looked thoughtfully at him, she was hungry. “Okay” she nodded in agreement, sitting on a tree stump. Madi clawed at her chest “hang on Madibug” she laughed “I’m getting there.” Madi cried in frustration in response. When Clarke got her shirt open and bra undone, she held the child to her chest. Madi suckled greedily waving her hand around. Bellamy reached out a finger and she latched onto it, turning her head to look at him briefly before going back to her dinner. Bellamy kissed her softly “daddy loves you Madi” he looked up “and he loves you too” he added kissing Clarke.

“Prove it” Clarke grinned at him “I’m hungry.” 

He laughed “on it babe” he kissed her again before standing up and beckoning Murphy to go with him into the woods. The animals that had someone survived or maybe just reborn, were not used to humans, making them easy prey. Bellamy felt a little bad for killing a deer, but his girls needed food, as did his friends. So, he took aim, taking down a deer big enough to feed them the rest of their journey. 

After dinner, they all retired pretty early. The journey had taken a physical and emotional toll on them all. They knew all too well the fury of praimfaya, living on the island, they got to watch every day how things had changed and how they had not. The big window in the house was both a curse and a blessing. 

“When we get to Polis, I want you to take Madi and stay a little behind, at least until we get the bunker open” Bellamy held Madi in his arms. She batted at his hand, reaching for it at the sound of his voice. He didn’t need to look at Clarke to know she hadn’t taken his request well, so when he met her gaze he wasn’t surprised to see anger in her eyes. “We don’t know what we’re going to find” he explained “and I want to keep her safe.”

As he expected, the anger faded, “I suppose” she sighed “but as soon as…”

“As soon as the bunker is open, I will come get you” he promised. She nodded at his request, knowing he used the Madi card far too often, but in this case, he had a point. They didn’t know what transpired in the bunker the last five years, and keeping their daughter safe was priority number one. 

Early the next morning they started on foot again, reaching the bunker in no time, Bellamy stashed Clarke, Madi and everyone’s belongings in a small building that took relatively little damage, promising to come get her as soon as the bunker opened. For a few hours, their friends came and went, taking short breaks to drink water and eat, checking on Clarke as they did. Suddenly, Clarke heard a loud cheer, followed by footsteps. “We’re in” Bellamy appeared in the doorway, followed by the others. She strapped Madi to her chest, while Bellamy and the others collected their gear.

“Ready?” he looked down at Clarke. 

She nodded “I’ve been waiting for this moment for five years” she smiled, “though I hadn’t planned on introducing my mom to her granddaughter” she shrugged. He laughed softy, leaning down to kiss her “you’re welcome” he replied softly “now let’s go introduce our little girl to the rest of her family,” he held out his hand. Clarke nodded, taking his hand and following him out of the building. They hadn’t taken ten steps when a familiar, dark-haired figure emerged from the bunker. She shielded her eyes at first, adjusting to the light. As she began to focus, she sighted Bellamy and Clarke. She sprinted toward him. Clarke released his hand, “go we’ll catch up” she nodded at him. 

He nodded gratefully at her, breaking into a full run, reaching her first. He picked Octavia up in his arms, spinning her in a circle. He slid her down to the ground “I missed you O” he pulled her in for a hug. “you look good for someone who lived underground for five years. “

“back at you, big brother” she returned, smiling at him. 

“Thanks to Raven, we had it easy” he shrugged, grabbing her hand “Come on, I want to introduce you to somebody” he pulled her toward Clarke and Madi. Octavia’s eyes widened as she drew closer, seeing Madi for the first time. “Someone to meet, huh?” she grinned back at Bellamy, then at Clarke. It didn’t take a genius to know whose child she carried. The baby had Clarke’s hair and Bellamy’s eyes. 

“She’s beautiful” Octavia hugged Clarke. She backed up a little bit, playing with the baby’s curls. Bellamy came up behind her. She turned to look at him “had a lot of down time, huh?” she murmured. 

He shrugged “maybe a little” he grinned. “Want to hold her?” he asked. 

“Duh” she held her arms out.

Bellamy laughed unhooking the baby from her papoose, easily lifting her into his arms. Madi cooed, recognizing her daddy’s voice. Bellamy tucked the baby in his arm, then turned around, carrying her. He placed her into his sister’s arms. She glanced nervously as the baby squirmed. “She’s not glass O, you can’t break her” he laughed. She shifted the baby into the crook of his arms like Bellamy did. 

“She’s so small” Octavia sighed “how old is she?” 

“She’s four months old” Bellamy supplied. 

“Congratulations” she glanced between the two of them.

“Yeah, it only took them a year to get it together and another three and half to produce this little angel,” Raven snorted walking up to them. 

“Bellamy said you kept them alive in relative comfort” Octavia hugged her.

“I had help” she nodded at Monty.

“I know someone who will want to meet you” she smiled at the baby, handing her back to Bellamy. “I don’t want to drop her.”

Bellamy tucked the baby into the crook of his arm, taking Clarke’s hand. 

“Wait here” Octavia took them to a little house. “it’s really gross inside, too many people in one place for two long” she shrugged. “She shouldn’t have to see that.”

Bellamy nodded “we’ll wait here” he sat down next to Clarke, Madi still tucked in the crook of his arm. 

“you alright?” he looked over at Clarke. 

She nodded “I just want to see my mom and Marcus” her voice was soft. She fidgeted in her seat. 

“Bellamy took her hand in his, “it may take a minute to get them, that place is pretty big.”

“A few minutes later, Octavia walked out of the bunker, leading Abby, Marcus out. 

Octavia stepped aside pointing to where Clarke, Bellamy and Madi were. Abby stopped in her tracks when she saw them, covering her mouth with her hands. Marcus wrapped an arm around her shoulder urging her forward. As they got closer, Clarke stood to her feet. 

“My baby” she cried, pulling her into a hug. “I missed you” she sighed. Her eyes landed on Bellamy, still holding Madi in his arms. “Something you need to tell me?” she pulled back to look at her daughter. Bellamy stood up and walked next to Clarke. Abby hugged him too, “and who is this?” she reached for the baby.

Before Clarke could answer, Marcus enveloped her in a hug. “it’s good to see you” he sighed. Clarke agreed with his statement, turning to see Bellamy hand the baby over to Abby. 

“I recognize that hair” she looked up at Clarke, “and those eyes” her gaze shifted to Bellamy.

Bellamy shrugged, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s shoulder “most people do” he grinned. 

“So, does my granddaughter have a name?” she looked at them. 

“Her name is Madison Aurora Blake” Clarke answered. “We call her Madi.”

“She’s beautiful” Abby sighed, tracing a finger on the baby’s cheeks. 

“We think so” Clarke agreed. Madi heard her voice and began to whimper, turning her mouth to Abby’s chest. 

“I think she’s hungry” Abby grinned, handing the baby to Clarke. Clarke held the baby to her chest, covering both of them with the blanket Bellamy handed to her. 

“So, where is she going to grow up? Abby asked, tears filling her eyes, as she watched Clarke and Bellamy.

“This island, in the house” Bellamy answered.

“It’s stood up against Praimfaya?” she asked in amazement.

“yeah it did, the lab and bunker too” Clarke told her.

“Of course, it did” Raven entered the house “they had me” she smirked sitting down next to Clarke.

“Becca and Alie might have had a little to do with it” Bellamy drawled. 

“Not that any of you would’ve figured out” she retorted. Bellamy acknowledged her comment with a shrug. They all knew that was true.

“this” she pointed to Clarke and the baby who had finished eating and was sleeping in her arms “Is also thanks to me.”

“Wrong” Bellamy corrected “I believe it was me who suggested Clarke bunk with me” he pointed out.

“only because you didn’t want to bunk with Roan” Raven murmured.

“and how’d that work out for you?” he laughed softly.

At her blush, Abby laughed softly “I see” she grinned “this should be fun to watch.” Bellamy snickered at that, taking Madi into his arms.

“you just focus on your granddaughter and leave me alone” Raven shook her head. 

“that I can do” Abby smiled at the baby currently asleep in Bellamy’s arms. “Is there room for two more on the island?” she looked at them.

“I think that can be arranged” Bellamy nodded in agreement.


End file.
